kingdomheartsfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Dark Chasers
Basic Information Like the Original Xehanort, the Dark Chasers are in fact a virus of Darkness energy that attach themselves to the present Chasers ever since they were allowed into the Realm of Light just before the 1st Keyblade War a Thousand Years Ago, 100 years ago at the 2nd Keyblade War they were born as twins to the Chaser's at the time and plotted ever since to pull the Realm of Light into Darkness which they were the main Antagonists of the 2nd Keyblade War, presently they are the Darkness of the Chasers in the form of Unversed which they command as the "Elite of the Heartless". 'Below is a list of the Five known Dark Chasers:' *Novade (No-vida, Spanish/Latin American for Non-Life) - Leader of the Dark Chaser Organization, the Five other Dark Chasers and the Unversed, he is the Darkness formed in the Chaser of Creation's Heart ever since Darkness first pooled into the Realm and it is believed that he gained his physical form 100 years ago during the 2nd Keyblade War. *Destra (Destruya, Spanish/Latin American for Destroy) - The Equivelent to the Chaser of Destruction and second in command of the Dark Chasers, he is Novade's brother and lover to Medi who he is searching for fevoriously. *Median (Medianoche, Spanish/Latin American for Midnight) - The Equivelent to the Chaser of Darkness and Medi's elder brother, powerful and destructive in the way he fights, he tends to use up power apidly unlike Novade who seems to be at the height of his power at all times. *Maña (Mañana, Spanish/Latin American for Morning) - The Equivelent to the Chaser of Dawn and has a love-hate relationship with Median, she think its sweet that he shows no worry for his brother however she hates Median for how chaotic he is and how he constantly has schemes and grudges of his own which drag her into it. *Anoc (Anochecer, Spanish/Latin American for Twilight) - The Equivelent to the Chaser of Twilight and is the true form of Vanitas whom he was possessing, he was able to take Vanitas' body for himself after Ventus and Sora worked in unison to remove the personality of Vanitas into a new, artifical body. 'The remaining unfound Dark Chaser:' *Medi (Mediodía, Spanish/Latin American for Midday) - The Equivelent to the Chaser of Light and Sora's Darkside or Anti-Form, he is Destra's lover and Median's brother, he is presently believed to be lying dormant in Sora's Heart, after Sora becomes the Chaser of Light it causes Medi to begin to awaken which is mistaken by Sora as his losing control of his own Darkness. The Dark Chaser's Unfound Messiah *Anthoxer - His name is built from an angram of Another X which is also one of the Angrams of Xehanort's name, he is believed therefore to be a link between the Dark Chasers and the original sentience that is known as Master Xehanort, Anthoxer is a lot like Novade as he has a natural talent with the Darkness and it turns out that a piece of him is actually in each of Sora's Friends Hearts and therefore they are the key to unlocking Anthoxer from Sora's Heart, he is Sora's Unversed Dark Chaser. Category:Enemies Category:Dark Chasers Category:Groups Category:Unversed Category:Keyblade Wielders Category:Dark Keyblade Masters